Spooning in the Loft After Midnight
by The Satyricon
Summary: The aftermath of Chloe Sullivan's and Clark Kent's First Time...Rated Hard R...18TH Story in the Icon Chlark AU series....Be kind, review kindly!


******Title:** Spooning in the Loft After Midnight

**Author:** The Satyr Icon

**Rating:** R

**Spoilers:** Set in Icon AU

**Classification:** Smallville; Chloe/Clark; hetfic

**Disclaimer:** All characters, references, and other things pertaining to 'Smallville' are property of the WB, DC Comics, Tollin-Robins, Al Gough & Miles Millar, and J. Siegal & J. Shuster; I am just writing for fun, and if I owned them, all would be good and clean in the World.

**Summary: The aftermath of Clark and Chloe's First Time...13th in the Icon Smallville AU...**

**Word Count:** 1354

** Spooning in the Loft After Midnight **

The Loft was in the barn, but the barn itself no longer had the usual smells to it. Chloe smiled as she took a sniff. '_Yup, we smell like sex_,' she thought and giggled a bit. She looked past her shoulder and Clark was on his stomach, looking at the ceiling with a silly grin on his face.

"Smell us?" he asked, and Chloe nodded and leaned over and bit skin on his shoulder. She pursed her lips as she left no mark.

"I have to figure how to leave my mark on you, Kent," she said and bit again...and nothing. "Damn it...I don't think I can leave a hickey either."

"I can leave one on you," Clark said and rolled onto his side. Chloe was on her tummy. Clark moved in and Chloe shook her head.

"No...I want to mark you as mine," Chloe argued.

"Chloe...your scent on me will be mark enough," Clark opined and Chloe smiled at how erotic that sounded. Especially from Clark.

"Ok, Kent," she whispered as his hand slid onto her back and caressed up and down her spine. She bit her lip and arched into his touch and moaned as he made a tickly sensation... his hand went lower, onto her plump bottom and swirled around on her cheek. "Ok Clark...My mark will be my scent on you."

"Good," he whispered huskily and kissed her shoulder and the top of her head as she leaned in. He gently pulled her into his chest, but she faced away from him. Chloe pressed her ass into his pelvis and sighed as Clark swirled his fingertips on her hip. They skated on the sheen of sweat from their lovemaking. Her legs slipped between his and she shivered as his fingertips played over her ribcage. His breath was hot on the nape of her neck.

"Clark...we just..." her words were cut off by a mew as he licked the on the nape of her neck; his tongue slithered up...down...and back up to her earlobe. He whispered that he loved her and she nodded and patted his cheek and her hand found his hair and she kept his mouth at her earlobe, and he began to nibble and suck on it. Her eyes closed as she sank into the feelings that his mouth, teeth, tongue were causing. She was stirring her bottom into his hips. A little gasp escaped her mouth as his hand cupped her breast and he held her, gently testing, feeling the weight of her breast in his hand. She moaned and tilted her neck as his lips baby-kissed along the side. Clark's thumb rolled over her nipple, once, twice, feeling it harden underneath his pressure. Chloe bit her lip. His thumb and forefinger captured her nipple and, as he whispered how beautiful she was and kissed her shoulder, his thumb and finger began to twist and pull on her nipple. Chloe sucked in her lips and popped them out as he made her nipple rubbery now.

"Oh...god...Clark."

Clark nuzzled his mouth into Chloe's neck and smiled as she squeaked as he pinched, pulled and released her nipple. His hand slide down her tummy, felt it rise and fall quickly, excitedly, and, as she patted her neck, beckoning his mouth back there, his hand slipped between her legs. Chloe felt Clark's cock harden now, feeling it snake its way between her legs. She moaned, wiggled back into him, licking her lips. His fingers played with the sparse tufts of hair between her legs and then his middle finger dipped and she arched and twisted into his touch. Chloe moaned happily; she taught Clark about her body, taught him well. His middle finger strummed over her the bud of her clitoris, rubbing it sideways. She seethed, the touch electrical. Clark's tongue swooped across her throat and and he bit the tip of her chin. She snapped her teeth and caught his bottom lip and she bit hard; normally, she'd draw blood, but Clark is beyond normal. And that made for a very happy Chloe.

Clark felt Chloe squirm and she was getting wetter; he now had two fingers sliding along her clitoris, pressing it between his knuckles, lifting and pressing down on it. He wanted to please her, and her reactions indicated that he was very much succeeding. He licked at her lips and her tongue flickered out and they sucked on their tongues, his fingers probing deeper into her wet hot folds, Chloe shivered. "Mmmm wow. I had an little orgasm" she breathed hot into his mouth. "More," Chloe said and Clark kissed her nose and sucked hard on her bottom lip.

He pulled his hips back and Chloe thought he was going to enter her again. She whimpered a bit; she was still tender from the first time. But tender or not, she loved how he made her feel, and she started to adjust herself for him but his husky voice said don't move and she nodded. She felt the head of his cock slide between her juicy folds and they both moaned moaned at the sensations. He held her hip and started to rock his hips into her ass, his cock sliding between her legs, rubbing on her tender lips, sliding faster and faster, as she got wetter and wetter. He slid his other arm underneath her, and grasped her breast. She reached back and gripped his hair. His teeth caught her earlobe and he nibbled as he rocked between her legs even faster, her ass making a wet slapping sound against his hips. Chloe's breath came in shorter and shorter bursts, as his cock rubbed her clitoris perfectly. Clark pulled back and slid the entire length between her legs, spreading her lips, grinding down her clitoris. Chloe spit on the palm of her free hand, and when Clark pushed his cock through, she reached and stroked him, twisting her hand like he liked it. She gritted her teeth and bounced back, rubbing down harder, stroking Clark's impressively huge cock.

Clark had been rubbing her clitoris and whispering and nibbling and kissing and sucking and when Clark whispered to her, Mine, Chloe convulsed. Her body shook, shivered and Chloe's fingernails scraped on Clark's scalp and down his face as her whole body hummed and then her tummy buzzed and then wave after wave of pure bliss crashed over her, capsizing her senses, sending her adrift, spinning and then crashing back to the reality of **_Clarkgasms_**.

She heard him like he was so far away. Slowly she settled and smiled as he kept rocking, thrusting now into her fist more than along her pussy. She scooted up a bit (the sensations had been too much on her clitoris) and her hand was still tight on him, her body soaked for him, and he was whispering he was getting close. Chloe tasted metal in her mouth; her body released so much energy. Close? He wasn't even in her. She wanted to feel him in her.

"Tell me when, baby," Chloe said in a voice caught between lust and softness. Clark simply grunted and after a few more thrusts, Chloe knew it was now. She slid down and planted herself onto him, grunting as he thrust deep, spreading her, stretching her, fitting her only to him. "Mine," Chloe growled and wiggled and Clark thrust one last time and she gritted her teeth, waiting. Clark pressed deeper and she yelped at the pressure, but...Chloe felt him orgasm; felt every spurt splatter and press on her vaginal walls. It was a new pressure but she thank god for no pain as she felt Clark release spurt after spurt after spurt. Clark twitched and pressed his Chloe to him, and they breathed in unison. Clark held her as he relaxed. Clark moved but Chloe shook her head and Clark remained in her.

"Mmmm," Chloe moaned. "That was amazing."

"Chloe...I came in you..."

"Shhhh.Shhhh..."

"Chloe..."

"I needed to know if it would hurt...now...just hold me all night...Ok?

"Ok..."

**_FIN_**


End file.
